


Glord in the Dark

by robotsnchicks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, Grace Kink, Grace Sharing, Humor, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Mute Castiel, Weirdness, accidental grace fondling, kind of, terrible and vague explanations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsnchicks/pseuds/robotsnchicks
Summary: There’s unfathomable love and understanding in his eyes and Dean almost hurts with relief. He knows exactly what Cas is going to say and this time he’ll say it back. He closes his eyes as Cas brushes his lips along his ear and softly whispers, “Glord in the dark.”





	Glord in the Dark

Dean's pulse gallops erratically and his hands shake. After almost ten years of buried feelings and missed chances it's happening. He shudders as Cas pushes him against a bookshelf and fists his hands in Dean’s shirt. Their bodies are one long line of heat pressed almost flush against each other but neither of them have dared to move the final inch. Instead they stand frozen with their mouths panting from just a fingerbreadth apart. 

Cas’ tongue swipes out to wet his chapped lips and that’s all it takes. Dean loses his last scrap of restraint, and hauls Cas against him, closing that final inch with a grunt. He kisses him fiercely, nipping and sucking at Cas’ lower lip but happily gives in when Cas vies for control. Cas slows the kiss down and spends his time exploring Dean’s mouth. They have the bunker to themselves for the night and they both seem ready to take advantage of that. 

Cas’ hands are splayed across Dean’s hips and his thumbs are rubbing teasing circles just below the waistband of Dean’s jeans. The feeling of Cas’ hands on his bare skin is electric and Dean wants to return the favor immediately. He pulls at Cas’ shirt until it’s free of his pants and then snakes his hands up the back. All Dean can think is “This is happening” over and over again. Dean’s been waiting for this moment for years and while he’s pretty sure they’re on the same page, he has to be sure. He breaks away from the kiss and turns his head to the side. “Hey, Cas-”

Cas moves his attention from Dean’s mouth to the line of his jaw. He places damp kisses along the stubbled skin before continuing up to the delicate shell of Dean’s ear. Dean shudders when he draws the plump lobe into his mouth. Cas alternates sucking and nibbling the sensitive flesh and Dean wonders why on earth they waited so long. When Cas pulls back and sighs goosebumps spread over Dean’s skin. “Yes, Dean?”

Dean strokes his hands up and down Cas’ sides, mapping the contours of his ribs. It’s tempting to just skip the conversation and focus on the body that he’s wanted to touch for so long, but he forces his hands to still. “I just wanna know if we’re on the same page.” He looks away when he says it. It's stupid and unnecessary. Cas gave him a deathbed confession for crying out loud. There have been too many misunderstandings between them over the years though. He won’t be able to handle it if this is just one more to add to the list. “Is this a one time thing? What is this for you?”

Dean tries to sound nonchalant but Cas’s face instantly softens as he sees right through him. He brings his hands up to cradle Dean's face and holds his gaze. He presses soft kisses to Dean’s mouth as his thumbs caress Dean's cheekbones. There’s unfathomable love and understanding in his eyes and Dean almost hurts with relief. He knows exactly what Cas is going to say and this time he’ll say it back. He closes his eyes as Cas brushes his lips along his ear and softly whispers, “Glord in the dark.”

Record scratch. Freeze frame.

Dean opens his eyes in confusion and wonders if the shock of getting what he’s wanted for so long has caused him to crack. He licks his lips and offers a wobbly smile. “What was that again?” 

Cas frowns and very slowly says, “Glord in the dark.” His eyes widen as he repeats, “Glord in the dark. Glord in the dark!” Cas looks at Dean in bewilderment and tries once more. It looks like he's fighting each syllable, but again he only succeeds in repeating the same nonsense. 

Dean swallows his own alarm and tries to make sense of the situation. “Seems like your standard issue curse or something, right?” He waits until Cas meets his eyes and gives a hesitant nod before continuing. “Good thing we’ve got the best library this side of the pond then. We'll figure this out. You ok, buddy?”

Cas opens his mouth but quickly closes it and instead flashes a thumbs up. 

Cas makes the gesture look incredibly dorky and Dean loves it. He presses forward for a quick kiss and laughs when Cas makes an irritated sound as he pulls away. He holds Cas’ gaze and is warmed by the trust he sees. His earlier fears seem even more ridiculous now. They’ve been dancing around this thing for years and it's time for that to end. He's tired of waiting for the right time. Their lives are a never ending suckfest and there’s never gonna be a good time.

He reaches over and squeezes Cas hands. “When this is all over we're hashing this all out for real. I'm tired of waiting. I don't care if there's another apocalypse. I don’t care what happens next. No more excuses. You and me? We're good together and we're gonna do something about it.”

Cas’ eyes are suspiciously red as he nods back at Dean in pleased agreement. He opens his mouth and sighs before settling for placing a lingering kiss on his lips in return. By the end of the kiss they’re both smiling too wide to continue. They’ll get through this latest hiccup and then move on together finally.

Cas grabs his head and screams.

#

The next few hours test the limits of their burgeoning relationship. The headaches have lessened but are now a constant presence for Cas. Between the pain and the inability to talk, Cas is as surly as Dean’s ever seen him. Dean’s trying to be understanding and patient, but it’s taking everything in him to not snap at the man he was kissing just a few hours ago. 

They quickly determine that whatever’s affecting Cas’ ability to talk is also influencing other methods of communication as well. He's unable to speak or write anything other than “glord in the dark” no matter what language he uses. They call Sam and he suggests sign language but even that is a bust. Eventually Cas manages to explain what he thinks is happening through a combination of pointing at pictures in books and pantomime. Charades has never been Dean's favorite game but after this he has a feeling that he and Cas will make an unbeatable team. 

Right now though, Cas and Dean are at an impasse. Someone or something is calling Cas on angel radio, but it’s not an angel. The only other thing Cas knows is that whoever it is needs help and is in a hurry. Which is why they are silently glaring at each other. Cas wants to leave now but Dean wants to wait until Sam is back. Both of their tempers are about shot.

Dean thinks Cas is being way too trusting, but he’s also tired of arguing with someone who can’t say anything but “glord in the dark.” And the tense lines around Cas’ eyes make Dean think the pain is worse than he lets on.

“Look man, I still think this is a bad idea.” He raises his hands in surrender when Cas’ lips tighten in frustration. “But. You’re the one with the broken transmitter so it’s your call. We’ll pack a few extras in Baby’s trunk and let Sam know what’s up when we get there.” 

Some of the tension leaves Cas’ frame and he gives Dean’s hand a squeeze on his way to the weapons room. Dean follows him down with a sigh. Well, whaddya know. They’ve been together less than a day and Dean’s already learning how to compromise. 

#

The drive is laughably similar to any other if you forget that some unknown force has it’s hooks in Cas’ brain. Dean sings along to Zeppelin while Cas listens to whatever homing beacon he’s receiving and motions to Dean when they need to turn. They soon end up on a dusty back road that has Dean wishing they’d taken Cas’ truck instead. 

After about forty minutes Cas signals for Dean to pull over. The location does nothing to alleviate Dean’s suspicions. They're near the mouth of a cave with no signage around to indicate any information. It could be a giant complex with hiding spots galore or a single claustrophobic hole. He calls Sam but has to settle for leaving a voicemail when there’s no answer. 

Cas on the other hand is nearly vibrating in anticipation. The lines around his eyes have softened, so Dean figures the pain must be better this close to the source. He waits patiently while Dean finishes his call, then takes off for the mouth of the cave. Dean mutters curses under his breath and hurries to follow him. 

The flashlight he's brought is soon unnecessary. An eerie reddish orange light illuminates the entire cavern. Dean looks for the source but it must be hidden behind Cas. He takes a cautious step forward, holding a blade against his side. “Cas?”

He turns and offers Dean a bright smile. “Hello, Dean. I’m fine now. He didn’t mean to overpower my communication abilities.” 

Dean’s joy at Cas’ recovery is tempered by the circumstances. It’s not like this is the first time something has messed with Cas’ brain and left him smiling. “Yeah well, how about you introduce me to your friend and let me judge that for myself.”

Cas takes a step back and gestures for Dean to come closer to the source of the light. “Dean, meet Glord.”

“Holy shit.” The creature throwing out the light is about the size of a corgi, but any resemblance to creatures he’s familiar with ends there. It appears to be a mass of colorful lights and dark moving shapes contained within some type of membrane. The entire creature pulses and twists, with no structure that Dean can make out. “What is it? It’s not a....” 

Cas crouches down in front of the creature and lays a hand on it. The light changes to a soft yellow. “Not a what?”

Dean’s made this mistake before, but he’s pretty sure it isn’t fairies this time. “An alien?”

Instead of laughing like Dean half expected, Cas tilts his head in consideration. “Yes and no. Glord is from a different planet yes, but he’s more of a...distant relative of mine than a true extraterrestrial.”

Dean looks at the creature a bit closer. “No kidding, this thing’s related to you?”

“In a way. His species are also beings of grace, but they are ancient, more so than angels. I didn’t know any of them even existed any longer.” Cas strokes the creature and the colors pulse in shades of green and yellow. “He was damaged by a black hole and accidentally stranded himself here. I was the closest being he could find to call for help.” 

Dean takes another step and looks closer at the thing. He wonders if Cas’ true form is similar to this. It’s actually kind of cool looking. “So is this a vessel, or his actual form?”

“It’s a diminished version of his true form. When his grace is fully restored he will be much larger and more complex. Unfortunately, you won’t be able to look at him once he heals.”

“Hey, he’s not going to drain you is he?” Cas has adjusted well to his diminished grace, but Dean has no desire to see him drained of it completely again.

“No, this should be harmless. It’s more like getting a jump start. He - oh!” A tendril of light shoots out and wraps around Cas’s wrist. He flinches but lets it stay in place. “He just needs to use my grace as a catalyst.” Cas fidgets as the light pulses around his wrist and dips below the skin. Dean’s about to separate the creature from him regardless of his wishes when he realizes that the look on Cas’ face isn’t one of pain. He narrows his eyes and watches as another tendril reaches out and grabs Cas’ other wrist and- 

Yup. That’s definitely not pain. 

Dean’s concern quickly gives way to irritation. The thing may not be a threat but it already cockblocked Dean earlier today and is now following that up by groping Cas in front of him. He tries to distract himself by thinking of how angry Sam will be about missing this, but he’s just about reached his limit for watching a bioluminescent blob fondle Cas. He walks over to ask how it’s going when Cas slaps his hand over Dean’s eyes. A wave of heat rolls over Dean as the creature powers up and disappears back to wherever it came from. 

It isn’t until Glord is gone that Dean realizes there’s been a steady hum in the back of his mind for the last few hours. The sudden return of silence and darkness makes Dean stumble, but he’s quickly caught against Cas’ chest. He rests there a moment before switching his flashlight on and stepping back. 

“Everything back to normal now? You feel okay? No more weird handsy blobs calling you?” 

“I’m fine, Dean. And I doubt we'll ever hear from Glord again.” He looks up at Dean and smiles. “Come on, let’s go home.” He slips his hand into Dean’s and guides him out of the cave. 

They hold hands all the way to the Impala, and Dean finds it’s not nearly as awkward or emasculating as he expected. Instead it’s comforting and warm and feels a little like a claim. It’s definitely something he can live with.

They hold hands on the drive back too. They let go when Cas calls Sam to update him and whenever Dean needs to signal, but their hands always come back to each other soon after. When Dean pulls into the bunker and parks neither of them make a move to get out. No matter how bizarre, the last few hours changed nothing in the grand scheme of things. He’s keeping his promise to Cas. Dean is done with excuses. It doesn’t matter if his own father turns up back from the dead. Nothing is going to keep him from trying to make this thing with Cas work. They’ve both died and fucked up and been torn apart from each other multiple times, but so far they’ve always come back to each other. Dean’s done taking that for granted. But before they move onto serious conversation there’s one more thing that needs to be said.

He strokes his thumb along the skin of Cas’ wrists and looks at him calculatingly. “You know, I thought you weren’t interested in cloud seeding. But you really seemed to like what good ol’ Glord was doing.”

Cas glares at Dean. “Very funny. That was a mistake. He didn’t know what he was doing so there was some trial and error.”

Dean whistles. “That’s what I’m getting at. Guy didn’t even know what he was doing and had you gasping.” He gives Cas an exaggerated once over. “I’m just wondering if I picked the wrong multidimensional being.”

Cas narrows his eyes and places a hand on Dean’s neck. A predatory smile crosses his face. “I don’t know Dean, what do you think?” 

Warmth and electricity and red and green and cinnamon and love all flow from Cas’ hand and every nerve ending in Dean flares to life in pleasure for the briefest of moments. It’s like every cell in Dean’s body had an orgasm in less than 2 seconds. He’s still recovering when Cas exits the car and walks to the bunker with a swagger that Dean is positive is a copy of his own. 

He grins and scrambles to catch up to Cas. They still have a few hours before Sam gets back and Dean knows how he wants to spend them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first entry into SPN Coldest Hits! Challenge this time was to write a story using a title from a computer generated list of possible romance novel titles. I chose "Glord in the Dark" obviously. I couldn't decide if I wanted to write some horribly cheesy romance or total crack. This ended up somewhere between the two.


End file.
